Drowning In You
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: There were a few things Reno didn't know about his lover, Tseng. But to think he was one of Hojo's 'Projects' he had no idea what to do, he only knew his lover needed him now more then ever, fangs and claws be damned! RenoxTseng Yaoi no like no read!
1. Arm's around a memory

A//N I got this idea while listening to the rain one night. Sorry, I couldn't help myself!

I do not own FF7!

Summary: Tseng had always loved the rain, there was something about it that just seemed to wash everything away. But his love for Reno would never drown...Even if it meant his pride...

Warnings: Major OOC'ness, swearing and Graphic sexual content later on...You have been warned.

Another little detail, Tseng is way out of character in this...I just wanted to make him seem more...vulnerable. So try not to cry people!

---

Chapter 1: Arm's around a memory...

The sky was dark, clouds filled with water that would soon begin it's decent to rain. Tseng waited patiently for it's comfort, his mind a blur as it ran over the events of the last week. He had sent two of his Turk's into enemy territory for recon and information gathering. He had sent them into a very dangerous creek without a paddle, and he was getting worried. No, he was Tseng, Head of the Turks! He felt nothing!

Then why the hell was he beside himself with worry...

Worry for his moronic employee...

Reno Sinclair...

He had sent him and his partner, Rude into a rebel hotspot on the coast of Wutai. He was tempted to steal a battle helicopter and fly his way to Wutai to save his crimsonette...

His...

Reno was his...and he was Reno's...

One wouldn't take them for a fitting couple considering their personalities. Yet here he stood, worried and unfulfilled. Awaiting his return...or even the report of his death.

Death, was something Reno had a knack for avoiding, and Tseng was grateful for this fact. Because he had no idea what he would do if he was faced with nothing but a memory of his lover.

Tseng sighed as he ran a slightly trembling hand down his face, he wanted his Reno...

With a growl the Head Turk leaned more heavily on the railing of his apartments balcony, his gaze shifting over the expanse of Midgar. _"Please...Oh Leviathan please be alright." _He thought as he dropped his head to rest his chin against his arms as his hands gripped the thick railing. He didn't even flinch when the sky was lit with a flash of lightning and was followed by a sudden crash of rumbling thunder. If only his friends could see him now...They wouldn't see the stoic, unaffected Head Turk known as Tseng, who stood strong and cold against war, death and bloodshed...No, they'd see a weak, worried fool of a man clinging desperately to the hope that he'd see his lover again. A lover who would never seem as such...

The sky lit up once more with the tell tale flash of light, followed by another crash of thunder only moments later. Tseng inhaled, then exhaled slowly...he could fell his eyes watering, even as he denied all thoughts of a bad ending. _"No, he can't be killed that easily...This mission will be nothing but a walk in the park for him...for Reno..."_ His tone of thought was strong, he almost convinced himself for Gaia's sake! But it didn't stop the tears from spilling wet trails down his pale cheeks. Nor did it stop the horrible trembling in his body, though he did not sob, for he had more pride then to go that far, he merely let himself tremble in the winds of the oncoming storm. His tears never ceasing in their merciless decent.

If Reno died, Tseng would go with him... That red headed fool was his everything, he had the Head Turk wrapped around his little finger, and he probably didn't even realize it. But Tseng realized it, hell he hated it! But he couldn't bring himself to unwind for freedom. He was too attached to his life line to give it away now, not when he had just secured himself to safety. But then, how safe was he when he was so far from his source of life? Reno had been pronounced M.I.A over two days ago... So for all he knew Reno was lying somewhere, covered in his own blood and gasping for air, begging for Tseng to come and save him...to come and release him from the hell of torture. He was starting to despise Rude...that bastard had come back unscathed without his partner...claiming to have lost him in the fray of an ambush. Bullshit...he could have left the crimsonette behind to save his own bald hide...No, that wasn't it at all. He was being judgmental. Rude was a good man, Tseng new this for a fact, the man whole heartily supported his and Reno's relationship. Hell he said it was the best thing to happen to them...Rude would die for Reno, so he could not be so unjustly blamed.

Tseng was almost disgusted with himself...

That did it, he was openly sobbing now, his knees gave way as he slid down the railing, falling into a trembling heap on the floor. He must have looked so weak to the eyes of anyone who dared enter his dwellings and see him. He despised weakness, he despised himself for being weak! How could this bumbling buffoon have ever captured his interests? He was obnoxious, crude, idiotic, retarded in every sense of the word and above all...Extremely mouth watering. Tseng had slapped himself in public because of such thoughts.

He could remember their first encounter, roughly three years ago, though it felt like a lifetime ago.

-Flash back-

Tseng stood straight with his hands clasped firmly behind his back, his chin high as he remained still beside the President. Today was the day Shin-Ra sent negotiators to Wutai to work out an agreement over the Mako rich lands. The people of Midgar were estatic, Tseng however was none to happy about his land of origin being defiled. Though he was nothing but a Turk, the Head of all Turks at that, but he had no influence over the President himself. He could not stop the war that would without a doubt begin over the lands of Wutai. He stood by his employers side like the good body guard he was, taking no heed of the many flashing camera's or admiring stares of fans. He was indifferent to the world around him, numb to the very breath of existence. He payed not a living soul any real heed. He acknowlaged, yes, but never drew near. He had no need of confidants or 'friends'. He needed nothing but confidence in his work...

He gazed out over the large and still growing crowd of citizens. His mind vaguely running over the details of his next assignment. He had to train a new Turk in the arts of marksmanship, because he was the best in that area. The new additions name was Reno Sinclair... _"Sound's like a trouble maker already..." _he thought to himself as his features remained unmoved. He ignored the obnoxious blabbering of President Shin-Ra and focused on the best ways to break a new recruit. He could test him in his determination to become a Turk, in which case he'd have to interogate a living human being for information regarding the enemy. _"Yes, the boy will be a fine disaster when I'm through with him." _It was a commonly known fact that Tseng, Head of the Turk's took no prisoners. He did not train 'children'. He did not make Turks out of snot nosed brats with the hopeless dream of becoming a real Turk. No, he chose who joined his ranks, and some brat from who knew where (They didn't expect him to read his whole file did they?) was no different. He'd break him, then send the boy crying home to his mama!

He inwardly smirked to himself as he thought over his own tendencies to be slightly...sadistic when it came to breaking people. He was Turk, breaking people was what he did! And he was bloody good at it to for that matter! He nodded to himself lightly when the old fat bastard finished his long winded propaganda and stepped aside when the man left his podium to shake hands with a few onlookers. He would have down right grimaced at the mans antics, but alas, he was in public...he had a reputation to uphold. He could save the gag fest for his apartment!

He nodded his head in greetings as he was confronted by the General of Shin-Ra's SOLDIER department. "Tseng." The silverette nodded curtly to the black haired Turk, then proceeded down the steps, disappearing into the crowd to no doubt find his two companions. Tseng sighed, then ran a hand over the back of his neck. _"Time to meet this Reno character..." _He was not looking forward to it...

When he left the stage and proceeded into the Shin-Ra building he was not surprised when Cissnei fell into step with her boss. "So, how'd it go?" Tseng merely tilted his head slightly in greetings to the female Turk.

"Nothing interesting. The usual..." Cissnei grimaced.

"I'm glad I didn't have to go then." Tseng just smiled lightly. "Oh, that reminds me, have you met Reno yet?" Tseng inwardly cringed.

"No, I haven't. I was just on my way to-"

"Hey, don't be so quick to toss him Tseng, he's not half bad! He's kinda hot too..." Tseng scoffed.

"And this would be of importants to me how?" Cissnei just winked.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it." With another wink and a half wave the woman was gone, leaving her superior to stand in a stupor. Tseng shook his head and adjusted the collar of his suit and kept walking towards his office, where this...Reno Sinclair was awaiting judgment. He scoffed again as he walked through the doors and into the Turk's main office, proceeding directly to his own.

"_Don't knock it until you try it? What in Leviathons name is that supposed to-" _He couldn't seem to finish the thought when he entered his office to find a red headed teen leaned back in his plush chair with his legs on his desk and arms dangling over the sides of the chair. When the teen noticed his entrance he waved lazily and span in the chair a few times.

"Yo! Hey man any idea when the big boss Turk is supposed to show up? I've been waiting here for nearly an hour yo." Tseng's teeth instantly clacked together in anger at the teens rudeness.

"The 'big boss Turk' as you so rudely put it, has a name. And that name is Tseng-"

"Tseng? Whoa, that's a weird ass name, what is he part Wutainese or somethin, keh I bet he's a little on the retarded side." Tseng's left eye began twitching uncontrollably.

"To correct you Mr _Sinclair_, _I_ am indeed Wutainese. And _My_ first impression of you is this... Get. Out .Of. My. Office._ NOW_!" The look on the boys face was almost enough to make the Turk smirk, because the boys face had drained of all color and his eyes had gone the size of diner plates. His mouth had dropped open for a moment, then snapped shut again as he scrambled out of the chair and inched around Tseng to the door, before he disappeared into the main office. Tseng was absolutely livid. How could he have been given such a...a...he couldn't even think of the right word for the MORON! With a sigh the dark haired man slammed his door shut, then proceeded to his chair, which was still spinning from Reno's sudden absence. With a practiced ease he grabbed the chair and stopped it mid twirl, then eased himself into it's soft embrace. "I need Ginger root tea...now..." with that he reached over and pressed the button to his intercom. A moment later he was greeted with:

"_What can I do for you boss?" _Tseng sighed, how the _hell _did Cissnei get there so quick? The girl was everywhere and nowhere, she was truly living up to the Turk reputation.

"Ginger Root tea would be appreciated."

"_Comin right up! Oh and how did your meeting with Reno go?" _All she got in reply was a growl. _"Ok then, be a tight ass and ignore the kid. I'm tell ya Tseng he's got some skill. I tested him out in one of the training rooms not too long ago. The Kids a damn genius!" _she was met with silence.

"Just bring the damn tea..." He muttered into the com. He was in no mood to be polite at the moment. Leviathan save the next soul to walk through that door...

-End Flash back-

Ironically enough..It had been Reno to walk through the door before Cissnei bought the tea. The poor teen had wound up with a stapler to the face...

Looking back on it now Tseng would have laughed rather fondly. That boy had changed the Turk, whether he realized it or not. He had changed Tseng, and for the better it seemed...No longer was he the cold hearted, merciless S.O.B he had been back then, no... now he was the cold hearted, merciless S.O.B with a soft side...for only one person.

The thought only increased his despair. He was forbidden from going to Wutai to search for his lover, he was to remain behind to 'fill out paper work' on his behalf! He wanted to put a bullet hole in the President's head, he wanted to pick up a damn Rocket Launcher and blow the bastards office to smithereens with him in it! He wanted to use his oh so evil interrogation skills on the fat little man until he screamed. Oh boy, would he scream... His pure agony would be pleasant music to Tseng's ears. His blood would paint the floors and walls of the room he saw fit to paint, his begging would only serve to increase the hunger of the ravenous beast that was his need for Justice. He would get his vengeance!

And orders be damned, he was going to steal that Battle Helicopter anyway. He needed to find Reno...He needed to know he was safe, his own sanity depended on it.

His crying did not stop, no...it increased as his sobs wracked his lithe form. He loved Reno too much to be without him, he'd scream bloody murder if he recieved news of his death...

Then, without Tseng even noticing...It's started to rain...

A//N I have never written a fic souly about Tseng and Reno! This is my first actual Yaoi Romance so please, be gentle! I love Tseng, I think he's gorgeous...I damn near cried when I wrote this! Review if you want to know Reno's fate! Will Tseng find him? Is he even alive? What could possibly happen?


	2. Working for the enemy

A//N I actually updated this early because I needed to get it out of the road. A few other readers are getting a bit snappy because I haven't updated a few other of my fics, so yeah...I'll just get this one out of the way then I'll start on When Worlds Collide!

I do not own Tseng, Reno or anything else in Final Fantasy 7! Whether it be AC or FF7CC...If I did, Tseng would be with Reno...and he'd have alot more screen time!

Recap:

_He needed to find Reno...He needed to know he was safe, his own sanity depended on it._

_His crying did not stop, no...it increased as his sobs wracked his lithe form. He loved Reno too much to be without him, he'd scream bloody murder if he recieved news of his death..._

_Then, without Tseng even noticing...It's started to rain..._

---

Chapter 2: Working for the enemy...

It's been two days since Tseng broke down on his apartment balcony, he was thankful that no one had found him in such a state. Two days...That meant Reno had been M.I.A for five days now and it was starting to become apparent to those who knew the man to know Tseng was feeling the loss...Badly. To those who didn't know Tseng personally they'd see nothing amiss in the Wutainese Turk, but to someone like Cissnei...she could see her boss was in pure agony, and it worried her. At first Tseng's composure remained the same as always, he was polite, patient, work ready and as always serious to the boot. But after the fourth day of Reno's absence Tseng had done something very out of character. He had all but screamed in the President's face, calling the man every foul name under the sun in both English and his native tongue. General Sephiroth had to bodily drag the livid man out of the room before he did something like unload all the bullets in his gun into the mans skull. Unfortunately the President didn't take too kindly to the outburst and had suspended Tseng from the line of duty as a Turk until he 'Pulled himself together and fell back into the roll of Employee to Employer.'

Tseng had not been amused...

Though it was safe to say the man had, in a way pulled himself back together...He had out smarted the President and had gone straight to Director Lazard, who had pulled a few strings and had the Head Turk reinstated as exactly that. How he managed to pull it off without Mr Shin-Ra finding out remained a mystery even to Tseng himself, though he wasn't complaining in the least. It meant he could continue to pull string after string until he got himself down to Wutai to find Reno. And pulling strings is exactly what the Turk was doing now. Tseng was seated stiffly in a chair behind his desk, fingers flying over the keyboard before him as his dark eyes scanned over the contents of the screen.

**Reno Sinclair:**

**Last known destination:**

_**Yinsai Coast, Wutai.**_

**Last known Status:**

_**Active.**_

**Last Report Recieved:**

_**1700hrs, Tuesday 23-8-21.**_

**Current Status:**

_**M.I.A**_

Tseng growled as he swatted the screen and leaned back in his chair. He had tried everything from hacking the main frame to give himself permission to take a squadron of troopers to search the coast, to authorizing a SOLDIER deployment. He was running out of ideas...

But then again, he could just steal that Battle Helicopter like he had threatened to...

"God damned shit eating bastards." He growled to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Now, normally he wouldn't even _think _such profanity, but the stress and panic was getting to him. "Why the hell did I even sign up for this? I should have stayed in Wutai with Father...Oh who am I kidding I couldn't just shovel crap and plant rice if my life depended on it!" he growled as he pushed back from his desk and stood to adjust his already fine tie. It was a bad habit he had recently picked up, he would fix what didn't need fixing...It was annoying the crap out of everyone to. With a sigh Tseng strode over to the door and retrieved his black suit, pulling it over his white under shirt he continued into the main office, replacing his tie after he finished the buttons. He walked swiftly into Cissnei's office and knocked on the door frame, causing the woman to look up from her computer and smile as she saw Tseng.

"Good evening Tseng, what can I do for you?" The dark haired man sighed as he ran a hand over his pulled back hair. What he was about to say wasn't going to end well for him.

"I'm about to do something stupid. Cover for me." He didn't give Cissnei the time to shout at him because the second the words left his mouth he was sprinting back out of the office and out into the main hall, his destination one of the two elevators leading to the Hangers. He made it into the small compartment and turned to face the closing doors just in time to see Cissei bolt out of the office and turn to him.

"Your going to get yourself killed!" was the last thing he heard as the doors hissed closed and the elevator began it's decent. Yes, he would probably die doing this by himself, but who knew, maybe he'd see Reno in the Lifestream...

Leviathan he hoped not...

With a new determination Tseng burst from the elevator doors and swiftly ran into the hangers, heading for the nearest Battle Chopper. He jumped into the cockpit and locked the door behind him, he could see Cissnei with Rude at the other end of the Hanger bay, both running to stop him, shouting things he couldn't hear as he slipped on the earphones and began flipping switches. By the time they got half way the Helicopter's propellers were already reaching maximum velocity. Tseng could feel his pocket vibrating, his cell phone obviously trying to get his attention as he eased the controls upwards, in turn lifting the chopper off of the ground. He brought the tail of the machine around and faced the hanger bay doors, which were slowly sliding closed in an attempt to stop him. He smirked as he flipped a few switches above his head, he wasn't one of the best Pilots in Shin-Ra for nothing. With the smirk still present Tseng pushed forwards on the controls, sending the large chopper straight for the half closed doors. That's when the voices burst through the intercom on the dash.

"_Damn it Tseng don't try to be the hero! This is Suicide!" _

Cissnei, she was a good friend. But he needed to do this, he needed to find Reno before something truly horrible happened to him. He knew the crimsonette was still alive, he could feel it, he'd know when Reno's heart ceased beating, because he'd feel it in his own. He pushed harder on the controls, the chopper gaining speed as it headed straight for the doors. He could see that he wouldn't make it if he continued at this angle, he'd have to use the barrel role maneuver to get through in one piece, a maneuver only he could do right and survive. He passed by a squad of troops that had assembled to intercept him, seeing them as nothing but blurs as he flicked a few more switches, preparing the vehicle for the next move. He didn't pay any heed when the Helicopter shifted slightly to the side as if hit by an impact and slammed down on the controls just as he hit the doors. To those watching the sight would have been a shocking one, seeing a battle Helicopter speeding through the hanger, then practically rolling over itself to get through the narrow opening the closing doors provided. It would take one hell of a pilot to do that, and boy was Tseng a helluva pilot.

"_Tseng! Stop this now! Your not going to accomplish anything! You have to accept the fact that Reno might not even be-" _

The transmission was violently cut off when one of Tseng's expensive black shoes found the main speaker on the dash.

---

The sky was at it's darkest of night by the time Tseng found himself flying steadily over the ocean towards Wutai. He had been flying none stop for the last few hours, silently thanking Shin-Ra for developing a Battle Chopper that held three times as much fuel as a normal chopper, so he could easily make it to Wutai, fly around a bit, then come back and still have enough for a second trip! The beauty of advancing Technology...

He was snapped out of his musings when his pocket vibrated for the hundredth time on his journey, and just like all the times prior, he ignored it. He knew it was either Cissnei or Rude, possibly even Sephiroth or Angeal. Speaking of the two First class SOLDIER's, he had seen both of their shocked faces as he burst through the hanger doors, they had been on their way to an transport Chopper on an open field to be taken to Costa Del Sol for their latest mission. Ironically enough, he was supposed to accompany them their! He almost laughed at his situation, though he did not regret his spur of the moment decision; Because either way he seemed to put it, he would have done something drastic anyway, he just wanted Reno back that badly.

He gazed out of the side window, admiring the soft glassy surface of the water not twenty feet below him; he had to fly low to keep off any kind of aerial radar. The water was smooth at this time of night, the sky was empty of any clouds, the moon full and glowing brightly over the water, it's form reflected almost perfectly on it's almost completely flat surface. Tseng had to admit, it was a beautiful sight, though he could have gone without the reflection of his chopper and inadvertently his own face gazing blankly out the window. Though as he gazed at his own reflection something else caught his eye, something that had him reaching down to the autopilot switch with lightening speed and at the same time drawing his pistol from it's holster on his thigh. He brought the weapon around the back of the pilot seat as he stood and narrowed his gaze, his lips unconsciously pulling up into a feral snarl. The sight that befell him however had him blinking in surprise. Sprawled backwards on the floor of the carry cabin, lay First Class Zackary Fair, with the most comical expression plastered to his face as he held his arms in front of himself in shocked surrender. Tseng couldn't help the baffled sound that escaped his throat, sounding oddly like chocobo getting flattened.

"Zackary? W-wha?" Indeed his speech was impaired at the moment, he had been under the impression he was alone in the aircraft!

"Eh ehehe, heya there Tseng..." The Turk regained his composure rather quickly after that and held the weapon more firmly in his hand.

"Your not going to stop me Zackary." The nervous puppy on the floor blinked, then shook his head with a grin on his face.

"Stop you? Come on man, I may be a little retarded at times, but I'm not stupid enough to go up against _you_. Actually, I jumped on to help ya!" Tseng couldn't stop his eyes widening slightly at that.

"You want to help? You do realize I'll probably be thrown face first into prison if I survive this right?" Zack just grinned.

"Hey, I've got the _Great General Sephiroth _on my side. If we do get tossed into the slammer, he can get us out easy! All he has to do is flick his hair at the guard and flash his sword and BAHM! We're home free." Tseng raised a thin brow.

"I'm not so sure about-"

"Hey, he's the one who asked me to keep an eye on ya. He knew you'd go and do something stupid sooner or later. Frankly he's surprised you didn't jump up and leave sooner." Tseng couldn't believe it, they _knew _he was going to do something sooner or later? He felt so predictable now...

"Alright...But you have to do exactly as I tell you." Zack just saluted as he climbed to his feet.

"Hey, despite the circumstances, your still my commanding Officer. Well, kinda...Oh by the way, who's flying the Helicopter?" Tseng just shook his head and moved back to sit in the piloting seat, motioning for Zack to take the passenger side. When the teen was seated the Turk tossed him the earphones and flipped back to Manual Pilot.

"Thank you..." He muttered as he lowered his gaze to his hands as they gripped the controls tightly. Zack just hummed.

"Hey, what else are friends for? You and Reno are my buddies, and I look out for my buddies! Even if they are as straight as a round about!" The last comment had Tseng's brow twitching as he turned to glare at the dark haired teen, who shrugged sheepishly next to him. "No offense of course." Tseng just shook his head turned his gaze back to the front.

"None taken..."

A//N DONE! Sorry it's so short but I figured the shorter the chapter the quicker and easier it is to update! Besides, I like this fic, so I'm gonna try and update it daily! Reviews are very appreciated so please do give me your opinions. Flames are welcome, but please do be gentle...


	3. One step beyond

A//N Yes another chapter! Sorry I love Tseng to much...

I do not own FF7!

Recap:

"Thank you..." He muttered as he lowered his gaze to his hands as they gripped the controls tightly. Zack just hummed.

"Hey, what else are friends for? You and Reno are my buddies, and I look out for my buddies! Even if they are as straight as a round about!" The last comment had Tseng's brow twitching as he turned to glare at the dark haired teen, who shrugged sheepishly next to him. "No offense of course." Tseng just shook his head turned his gaze back to the front.

"None taken..."

---

Chapter 3: One step beyond...

Tseng could see the distant strip of coast of Yinsai Coast now. He could practically feel the excitement radiating off of the teen beside him, it was obvious he was looking for to a fight. Tseng lowered the machine closer to the waters surface, the landing gears skimming it's smooth surface as he pressed onward towards an over hanging cliff. With practiced ease the head Turk landed the vehical on the soft sand, flipping switch after switch as the blades slowed to a stop. He glanced at Zack, who was already tossing his head gear in a random direction and bouncing out of the sliding door. With a sigh Tseng removed his own earphones and placed them against the dash, he remained still as he whispered a silent prayer in his native tongue. He'd be damned if he gave up his customs now, when he needed them most. He jumped slightly when Zack popped up beside him.

"You comin or what?" Tseng just nodded and climbed out of the pilot seat. Not following Zack right away Tseng ducked into the cabin, keen dark eyes scanning over the compartments. It was mandatory to have weaponry stored in case of emergencies. He pulled his own Pistol free from its holster on his thigh and checked it over. With a satisfied grunt he replaced it into it's holster, then moved over to one of the benches. He lifted the top with ease and peered inside a sly smirk gracing his lips at finding what he was looking for.

Zack sigh in impatience. What was the guy doing in there, going over his morals? Zack was about to call out to the Turk but stopped dead as he caught sight of the man, his words frozen in his throat. There stood Tseng, clad in his normal black suit with his hair tied back and out of the way, nothing unusual. But then there was the shotgun strapped to his back, duel pistols on his thighs, a machete sheathed against his lower back and belt of shells over his shoulder. Zack couldn't help but gulp...

"D-damn man, sorry to say but I wouldn't wanna be on your bad side!" Tseng just smirked almost insanely

"Oh, no you wouldn't...Indeed you wouldn't." Zack gulped again. Gaia save the Rebels who dared take Tseng's lover from him...

---

It was dark, no shocker there. It'd been dark for going on five days now...Or was it seven? He couldn't remember. There was pain too, always pain...Damn Wutainese Rebels, how the hell had they been able to catch him? He'd been careful, oh so careful to avoid them. Yet here he was, bound, blinded and bloody. Boy, if Tseng could see him now...

"_I don't think he'd be thrilled..." _Thought Reno as he sighed to himself. He had been tortured quite a bit in his captivity, but he had not said a word. Well, not words they wanted to hear anyway. He had down right put a sailor to shame and verbally abused the shit out of anyone in the room. The backhanding he got for it didn't faze him in the least, even when they had broken his jaw. Though they healed it afterward, he couldn't very well give up valubal information with a broken jaw now could he? But, he never gave up anything...

But his own welfare aside, he was worried on what Tseng would be going through after learning of his capture. His lover probably thought him dead...But he prayed that was not the case, he feared what his commander would do if he did believe him to be dead. Despite his cold and stoic appearance, Tseng was actually a very loving man, hell he was down right emotional if put under the right circumstances. No, he didn't cry at cheesy romances, fuck no Reno would slap him hard if he ever did! No, he rarely ever cried, Reno had never actually seen the man openly cry come to think of it...Sure, he'd seen the man go all teary eyed once when they had that argument...but Reno was quick to fix his mistake when he saw it. He'd kill himself if he ever saw Tseng cry...

He could get more then a little protective at times, hell he'd clung to Reno like a damn monkey when he threatened to leave. But he wasn't 'clingy' at all...He just didn't like being alone, neither of them did. But there was one thing Reno would give up everything just to see, Tseng smiling was a very, very rare occasion. He always tried his best, but he never quite managed it. A grin, yes, a smirk, when didn't he, a laugh? Not so much, a maniacal cackle? Fucken all the time when he was in one of those creepy moods of his. He had seen Sephiroth freak out slightly when Tseng started randomly cackling like a damn evil scientist. Hojo would have been proud...

But from the looks of things, he wasn't going to hear one of those evil cackles again, he wasn't going to get a stapler to the head for barging into his office without knocking again. He wasn't going to see one of those rare, world shattering smiles, he wasn't going to feel those soft lips against his ever again...

If there was anything Reno regretted right now, it was not making love to his lover before he left on the high risk mission to YinSai Coast...

"Damn bastards, let me the fuck out of here already!" He screamed as he thrashed against his bindings in his rage. "I ain't gonna tell you anything so let me the fuck go!" His response was the black bag over his head being roughly pulled off and a hand to connect with the side of his face. He could taste the blood that burst from his gum's at the impact, and snarled as he gathered it and spat straight into the face of the rebel in front of him.

"Why you filthy little!" He gasped violently when a metal clad fist buried itself in his stomach, sending a burst of agony up his spin and chest. "Your really starting to piss me off you Shin-Ra mongrel! Tell us what we want, and I'll think about giving you a quick death!" Reno just laughed brokenly as he felt blood work it's way up his throat.

"Bite me ass hole." And so the beatings continued...

---

Tseng grunted as he pulled himself over a fallen tree, ignoring the random bursts of laughter from the teen next to him. Tseng may not have been a SOLDIER, but he could keep up with one like it was nothing. He had conditioned his body very well. He wasn't by any means muscle bound, no he was more for speed and agility then brute force. He was thin yes, but he was still well toned. He easily pulled himself up the side of the cliff face that lead to the Rebel's hide out. It was easily pinpointed by the on board mapping system on the Chopper. Zack was hoping up the side of the cliff life a damn mountain goat, complete with the odd little noises one would make. Tseng was starting to wonder if the boy was Mentally Retarded. Angeal had said he wasn't, but hell...it bloody well seemed like it.

"Will you cease the idiocy Zackary? We're in enemy territory, you'll blow our cover!" he hissed to the teen as he pulled himself onto the final landing. Zack just pouted and flicked his hair.

"Your no fun at all." That got to Tseng.

"Fun? FUN! We're on a fucken rescue mission not a pleasure cruise! Now get serious before I put a hole betwen you eyes!" Zack just pouted again and folded his arms.

"Whoa, sheesh man no need to go all Bipolar on me..." Tseng just growled as he made his way into the forest. The base was situated exactly 300 yards from the cliff, so they had to be on alert. Which reminded him...

"We're getting close, so try and be a little less...you know..._you."_ Zack just soluted.

"Aye aye Capitan! Opps, I mean, yes sir." Tseng just slapped his forehead, then shrugged and drew one of his pistols, complete with a silencer. He motioned for Zack to cover him and made his way towards the base. They easily avoided the small patrols that circled the small building, which was only a ploy really, it had a whole underground channel! Tseng slipped behind a tree and held his pistol to his chest, he turned to Zack, who was crouching with his back against a large boulder. He nodded then leaned around the tree, took aim, then fired four silent shots in rapid succession. The small clearing echoed with the soft thuds of four separate bodies hitting the floor...

Zack was again shocked by the mans fearful skill...

Tseng reloaded his gun, then pulled away from the tree and simply strolled up to the single white door of the building, then looked straight into the camera that turned to face him. In Wutainese, he said plainly.

"_Open the mother fucken door." _

There was silence, then someone laughed over the speaker, also speaking in the native tongue.

"_Sounds like patrol was a bitch. Go on through." _With that the door buzzed and clicked open, Tseng nodded into the camera before placing a palm over it. He nodded to Zack, who darted through, then followed through himself. Though not before discretely sticking a small strip of C4 to the lock. He walked casually down the winding halls, while Zack walked nervously beside him with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"How the hell did you do that? Get us in I mean?" Tseng just smirked.

"They don't suspect their own. I am Wutainese Zack, I am their kin. It was just a stroke of luck that he didn't take much notice of what I was wearing." Zack nodded in understanding. The Turk looked like a damn gentleman heading out to war! What with his Black suit, Machete, shot gun and pistols? The mix was almost hot!

Reno would probably orgasm just from looking at the man!

Zack snickered to himself, earning a glare from Tseng as they continued down the hall. "What pray tell do you find so amusing Zackary?" Zack just looked at the man, then laughed.

"Sorry it's just, the way you look in the suit with all the gear...I think Reno would down right orgasm at the sight of you!" The words were said while laughing rather hard, but the dark blush that suddenly lit the Turk's face only made him laugh harder.

Tseng knew he was blushing, he tried ti fight it, but the mere thought of Reno thinking something like that was orgasmic just got to him. He wasn't a shy man by nature, but he did have his moments...

Zack abruptly stopped his laughter when Tseng suddenly span on his heel, gun aimed and already fired. He blinked at the dead rebel ten feet away, a clean hole in his forehead. Zack shuddered, this man was a predator... and these rebels were his prey.

"We better split up. You take the left hall, I'll take the right. Here." With that Tseng tossed Zack an ear piece normally used my Turks. "Keep communication to a minimum, but call in if you find anything about Reno, got it?" Zack put the ear piece in his ear and nodded. "We'll meet back here in exactly 15 minutes. No sooner no later, go." Zack nodded and took off down the left hallway while Tseng turned and sprinted down the right hall.

---

Zack sighed as he closed the door to yet another empty room. He had check over 23 rooms and not a single one of them contained evidence of the red headed Turk. He was starting to wonder if the crimsonette was even here, or alive. He reached up and rpressed on the ear piece.

"Still nothing, anything on your end?" The piece crackled once, then the smooth voice of Tseng entered his ear.

"_Not yet...We still have 5 minutes, keep searching."_ Zack sighed, but nodded.

"Don't worry Tseng, we'll find him." There was silence on the other end, but Zack knew the man was silently praying it was true. With another sigh Zack continued his search, dispatching any rebels that he encountered.

---

Tseng was trembling slightly by the time he checked his 34th room. Again empty... "Damn it all, Reno where are you?" he growled as he span and fired his weapons, now both pistols without the silencers. Only four shots were fired, and only four bodies hit the ground. He ground his teeth together when he spotted yet three more doors on his hall. Three he had yet to check...

"Please..." he whispered as he made his way to the first of the three doors. When he pulled it open he was met with empty space once more. He slammed the door shut and moved onto the next, this one however wasn't entirely empty. He had to duck and roll sideways as a barrage of bullets pelted the opposite wall of the hall. He snarled and whipped out the shot gun. He pumped it once, then span around the corner and fired round after round, each followed by a pump and a clatter as the cases hit the ground. When the room was silent Tseng exhaled. "Christ, that was close..."

---

Reno's head jerked upwards at the sound of gunshots echoing down the halls and a flash of hope lit up his face. He was about to shout out for help but a gloved hand slammed over his mouth and something hard and cold was pressed to his temple.

"So much as peep, and your dead." Reno's eyes narrowed on the door in front of him as five rebels crouched in different places, each with a machine gun pointed at the doors opening. Who ever walked through that door was going to be torn to pieces...

---

"_You ok there Tseng? Sounds like hell over there!" _Tseng ducked behind a corner as he swiftly reloaded the shotgun.

"I'm fine, but I'm running out of ammo, I'm meeting a lot of resistance on this end, so I think this is where they're keeping Reno! Get your ass down here now!"

"_On my way!"_ Tseng poked his head around the corner, only to pull it back when a bullet tor at the wall where his head had been. He blinked as he whipped sweat from his brow, then smirked. He pulled out his pistol and held it in his right hand while he fixed the Shotty in his left. He took a deep breath, then bolted out from behind the corner, shoot both weapons at the mini squad in the hall. He rolled once, then jumped up behind the opposite wall, effectively avoiding the counter fire of the remaining rebels. He was seriously going on vacation after this, and Reno was coming with him...

He single handedly pumped the Shotgun and clicked a fresh magazine into the pistol, the last one for that weapon it seemed...He had eight rounds left in the Shotgun, and 12 in the pistol. He still had the machete, currently unused on his back. Oh boy he was going to have fun with that when he got to it! With another sigh he dove out from his cover, letting his pistol empty on the remaining rebels. He grinned insanely as the last fell to the floor, dropping his weapon. Tseng dropped his own Pistol and picked up one of the machine guns from a downed rebel. He reloaded it with their ammo and hooked it to his hip. He'd save that for later. He held onto the shotgun as he drew the machete from his back, ignoring the hot burst of pain that ran over his shoulder, where he had not been quick enough to avoid a bullet. It wasn't fatal, just a nuisance, and he had no materia on him either... With the grin still plastered he continued down the hallway, only to be met halfway by a frazzled Zack.

"Damn man what the fuck happened to you!" shouted the teen as he took in the blood splattered Turk, who only shrugged.

"I ran into some...resistance." Zack just whistled as Tseng cackled like the maniac he looked like.

---

Reno was starting to get worried. All firing had abruptly ceased and had been replaced by an eerie silence. Then a mad laughter echoed down the halls, causing Reno's eyes to go the size of diner plates.

"_T-Tseng!" _He couldn't very well shout out and warn his lover of the danger behind the door, due to the sweaty hand that was still painfully clutching his mouth shut. _"Damn it, I have to warn him!" _He wouldn't, no _couldn't_ see Tseng be torn apart by an onslaught of bullets, he'd die first! That thought seemed to fall apart when he heard a battle roar and the door suddenly flew off it's hinges, smashing into the men in front and effectively knocking them out cold. He wanted to laugh, but again he was being gagged so tough on that. The sight that greeted him when he turned back to the door was one he'd never forget. The mere sight of his lover was enough to set his aching limbs to ease, and his mind to clear. But then he had to do a retake, cause seriously...HE LOOKED HOT!

---

Tseng ran a blood covered hand over his slightly frazzled hair and sighed. He turned to Zack as they stood before the final door. They both could sense the danger on the other side, so it would be best to catch them by surprise.

"Zackary. Break it down." He was answered with a whoop and battle roar. Tseng watched as Zack charged the door, then with the Mako induced strength of SOLDIER , fly kicked the door off it's hinges. The rebels within were too shocked to understand what had just happened, so when Tseng stepped in with his machete and shotgun they just stared at him in open mouthed shock. That was their mistake, because the second his gaze landed on the bloodied form of his lover, chained to a chair in the center of the room, gagged and at gun point, that ravenous beast sprung to the surface and let loose a blood chilling roar. The man holding the gun to Reno's temple was missing his head by the time he realized what was going on. Tseng's eyes narrowed to slits as he held the smoking shotgun in the air, his nostrils flared as his breath came in short pants.

"That, was for taking what belongs to me."

A//N CLIFFY MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, I made him look like fucken Rambo! But still, it was good right? I love it, I got a laugh or two from it so yeah...REVIEW!


	4. Traitor

A//N Mwuahaha yet another chapter! I'm sorry I'm just obsessed with this story, I just recently attained an obsession with Tseng so...Yeah...

I do not own FF7CC or FF7AC or any of it's characters!

Recap:

"_Zackary. Break it down." He was answered with a whoop and battle roar. Tseng watched as Zack charged the door, then with the Mako induced strength of SOLDIER , fly kicked the door off it's hinges. The rebels within were too shocked to understand what had just happened, so when Tseng stepped in with his machete and shotgun they just stared at him in open mouthed shock. That was their mistake, because the second his gaze landed on the bloodied form of his lover, chained to a chair in the centre of the room, gagged and at gun point, that ravenous beast sprung to the surface and let loose a blood chilling roar. The man holding the gun to Reno's temple was missing his head by the time he realized what was going on. Tseng's eyes narrowed to slits as he held the smoking shotgun in the air, his nostrils flared as his breath came in short pants._

"_That, was for taking what belongs to me." _

---

Warnings: Swearing, violence and bloodshed

_---_

Chapter 4: Traitor...

It all seemed to play out in slow motion for Reno after that. The three remaining rebels regained their senses and started firing at Tseng, who simply jumped back out of the door and allowed a grinning Zack Fair to walk on in with his sword spinning at speeds fast enough to deflect any bullets. He grinned even more when his arm suddenly crackled, then a bolt of lightning flew from his outstretched hand, hitting two of the shouting rebels, leaving only one left. Said rebel was shaking at the knees and dropped his machine gun, instead opting to pull out a knife and hold it to Reno's throat.

"C-come and closer and the T-Turk gets it!" Zack just frowned, then lowered his sword and stepped back. Tseng was behind the teen in an instant with his left arm drawn back over his shoulder. It took Reno a minute to realize he was about to throw something, as to what...Well he had to do a retake when something silver glinted into the dim light and flew through the air and embedded itself in the rebels rib cage. Upon turning his head he was met with the blood splattered blade of the machete from Tseng's back.

"Holy Shiva!" he spluttered as the rebel fell dead at his feet. Zack just chuckled as Tseng pushed past him and made his way to the trembling red head, the teen gave Reno a single mock solute before he stepped out into the hallway to give them some 'privacy'.

---

When the rebels started firing Tseng instantly jumped back out the door, his growl audible even when he ducked behind Zack, who took his place in the room and unleashed a Thundara onto the unsuspecting rebels. His eyes narrowed when one of the rebels held a jagged knife to his crimsonette's throat.

"_Oh know you don't!" _He growled in his head as he drew the hand wielding the machete back and stepped forward, thrusting his arm towards the rebel, projecting the deadly weapon through the air. He smirked when the blade impaled the man in the chest, the sound of ribs shattering and his heart being punctured audible to him, the sound sending a ripple of satisfaction down his spine. He ignored Zack, who chuckled and waved at the bloodied red head, then backed out of the door. Tseng himself was almost trembling with relief at the sight of his lover alive and breathing. He made his way to Reno and knelt by the fallen rebel, his hand instantly going through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. With delicate fingers he clicked the lock from the chains binding Reno's ankles to the legs of the chair, then moved behind him and unbound his chaffed and bloodied wrists. Next he removed the plain rope binding the younger males chest to the chair. He gasped and caught him when the red head slipped sideways off the chair, slowly lowering him to rest his head against his chest as he knelt at his side.

"Reno..." he whispered as he buried his nose in the crimson spikes of his lover. The red head shuddered slightly but managed a strangled chuckle.

"I take it was missed?" Tseng growled as he tightened his grip on the younger Turk.

"_Your stupid fucken idiot, I thought you were dead!" _he growled in Wutainese, knowing full well the red head could understand him. Reno just chuckled, then coughed. The red head was in pretty bad shape, Tseng deduced when he pulled back to check him over. He was clad in nothing but his black uniform pants and a few poorly dressed bandages. He had long slashes and dark bruises marring his chest and back and was covered in random trickles of his own blood, both dry and fresh. Tseng growled as he pulled out his cell phone, he flicked a few buttons then tossed it to Zack, who had just reentered the room with a smile on his face. He caught it effortlessly and blinked at the dark haired Turk.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Tseng just nodded his chin at the small contraption.

"Call Cissnei, give her our coordinates and tell her to bring a medical team. She'll do the rest." Zack nodded and was about to press 'call' when Reno coughed to get their attention.

"You don't 'spose we could get the hell out of here first do you?" Zack looked to Tseng, who nodded.

"Can you stand?" he asked as he supported the mans back. Reno shrugged, wincing at the motion.

"I can try." With that he pulled himself to his feet, holding onto his lover for support. Tseng made sure he was properly sopported before he turned to Zack and nodded. The SOLDIER nodded in return and ducked back out of the room, not returning for at least three minutes, in which time Tseng removed his jacket and placed it over Reno's shoulders and gently pulled his arms through the sleeves. Zack poked his head back into the room and grinned.

"All clear, well...now it is anyway." He said with a huff of laughter. Tseng shook his head and helped Reno towards the door, said crimsonette was slipping close to unconsciousness, so Tseng wanted to get him out of harms way as quick as possible.

When they made it half way down the hall they were forced to take cover behind a wall when more rebels opened fire at them. Tseng was cursing in Wutainese while Zack was sifting through his pockets for any useful materia, the ones in his bangle weren't quite right for this situation. With a growl Tseng shoved his own hand into the teens back pocket, making the pup yelp. He removed his hand with a slightly glowing green materia and held it up to the teen, who shrugged sheepishly and took it from the Turk, setting it into his bangle.

"Hehe, didn't even know I had a Hell Thundaga!" he chirped as he rolled out into the hall and unleashed a few rounds of Hell Thundaga. Tseng just grunted as he shifted his grip around Reno's waist. When Zack popped back around the corner he waved them through. Tseng nodded and pulled the red head along the hallway, stopping when ever Zack encountered resistance.

Eventually they made it to the entrance door, which had just buzzed closed...

Tseng reluctantly gave up Reno's sleeping form to Zack, who hauled the red head onto his back and held onto his thighs for support, watching as the head Turk pulled a small hand piece from his pocket.

"Step back." He warned. Zack did as told and stepped back, wincing slightly when the button was pressed and the C4 on the doors lock blew, making a perfectly shaped circle around where the remote accessed dead bolt had once been. With a grin Zack kicked open the metal door and sprinted out and into the surrounding forest, closely followed by Tseng who had picked up Zack's discarded sword and now ran with it in his left hand. They encountered next to no rebels on the way back to the chopper, for that Tseng was grateful.

When they made their way down the slopes of the cliff and back onto the soft sand of the coast Zack lowered Reno to lean against a large rock. He knelt next to the man and checked his pulse, satisfied when he found the steady pump of blood through the vain. He turned to look at Tseng who had stabbed the tip of Zack's blade into the sand, letting it stand as he moved to crouch beside Reno's motionless form. "Call Cissnei now, tell her to hurry." Zack nodded and flipped open the cell he had pocketed. He dialed the right number and pressed the phone to his ear. He watched as Tseng stood and moved to the waters edge, where he knelt and scooped water into his cupped hands and began washing the blood from his face, neck and hands. His white dress shirt also stained crimson from both his own and the rebels blood. The large circle of blood around the Turks shoulder was worrying, but he focused his attention back onto the ringing tone of the phone at his ear.

"_Tseng!" _was the instant answer. Zack chuckled.

"Not quite, but Tseng's here too. And Reno." There was a gasp on the other end, then the sound of muffled speech.

"_You found Reno! Is he alright? Is Tseng alright, we've been so worried!"_ Zack ran a hand through his spikes and sighed.

"Reno's in pretty bad shape, but he'll live, Tseng's sporting a bullet in the shoulder but he's other wise fine. I'm fine to by the way, thanks for asking." He said in mock hurt. He heard Cissnei sigh on the other end as he watched Tseng stand and make his way over.

"_Where are you? Wait a minute how the hell are you there Zack? Oh never mind that now answer my first question!" _Zack blinked, then said.

"600 degrees Northwest on the YinSai Coast, close to the end of the Island." Cissnei 'uh-huhed' on the other end, then something clicked and several footfalls were heard. Zack payed half his attention to the noise on the other end of the line and the rest on Tseng as he used a torn piece of his shirt to whip Reno's face, neck and chest clean of dried blood.

"_Alright, I'm on my way with Rude and a medic, hold tight until we get there!"_ Zack nodded, but then suddenly blinked when Tseng and began to walk to the Chopper.

"Yo Tseng, whadd'ya doing now?"

"_Wait Zack put Tseng on I want to talk to him!" _He blinked when the Wutainese Turk waved over his shoulder.

"I'm getting the first aid kit from the chopper. Tell Cissnei to move it." Zack blinked, but nodded.

"He said to move it-"

"_Yes I know I heard the bastard! We're just taking off now hang tight." _Zack blinked, but nodded nonetheless and clicked the phone closed. He started slightly when a groan sounded behind him. He turned to find Reno leaning his head back against the rock with a hand on his forehead.

"Argh my head." He muttered. Zack just chuckled.

"You'll live you wuss." Reno just flipped him off.

"Where's Tseng?" Zack frowned, then blinked.

"He just nicked off to the chopper to grab you some medical supplies. But then again he should be back by now..." Reno's blue eyes narrowed at that as he turned his gaze to the helicopter. When Zack did the same his eyes turned to slits when he saw the faint form of a Wutai rebel jump from the choppers cabin and disappear into the surrounded brush. Zack didn't waste any time as he grabbed his sword and flew after the unsuspecting rebel.

He reached the man before he even left the vicinity, tackling him from behind and rolling him onto his back with his sword pressed against his throat. "What the hell man!" shouted Zack as he glared at the panting Wutainese man, who appeared to be in his late 30's to early 40's. The man just laughed.

"Kill me now Shin-Ra dog! I die this day knowing I silenced a traitor of Wutai!" This made Zack frown.

"What hell is that supposed to mean?" The man only smirked as he raised a bloodied hunting knife, eight inches in length, Zack's face paled.

"You better check on your Turk friend, he might be feeling a little under the weather." Zack raised his fist and punched the rebel in the face, effectively knocking him out. He jumped up and span on his heel, taking off back to the chopper.

---

Tseng pulled himself into the choppers cabin and looked around for a first aid kit; It was a battle helicopter for Gaia's sake, there had to be one on board somewhere! He frowned in thought, then blinked when he spotted the highlighted red cross half obscured by the shadows in the corner. He moved to crouch by the small box, intent on picking it up when a shadow passed over his head causing the Turk to spring to his fit and spin to face the possible threat.

He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips when a white pain flashed through his body, starting from his abdomen. His eyes were wide as he blinked at the smirking face of an aged Rebel, then he lowered his gaze to the hand at his stomach, a hand that gripped the handle of some sort of blade, the likes of which was buried to the hilt in his flesh. With a snarl the rebel twisted the blade once, then yanked it free, causing the Turk to gasp again and fall to his knees. The rebel glared down at the Turk and spoke in his native language.

"_You are a traitor to your own people. Death is your punishment." _

Tseng coughed, blood spluttering forth from his lips as it ran down his chin in thick streams. His face twitched once, then his body slid sideways and landed dully against the metal floor of the chopper, crimson blood already forming a puddle around his motionless form, a single thin stream dripping over the edge of the entrance.

Th rebel huffed sadly as he turned on his heel.

"_May Leviathan forgive you for your sins." _With that he exited the air craft and dashed off into the darkness. The last thing Tseng saw before darkness consumed him was the panicked face of Zackary as he flung himself into the cabin and grabbed at Tseng's shoulder, shaking him violently, earning nothing but silence as dark eyes slid closed.

A//N –Sniff sniff- I have nothing to say...

But review if you want to know Tseng's fate...


	5. Dying to love you

A//N Yes, I am updating this very quickly, because I have so much in store for this fic...Sorry if your waiting on others. I can do at least two new chapters a day for this one, but I'll try to get up to date with ones Like, When The Rain Falls, and Reflections... A few other of my more 'earlier' fics, like Mistaken Gender and Black Stripes have been put up for adoption, so feel free to P.M me for 'em!

My respects out to the King of Pop Michael Jackson! He may not have been playing with a full deck of cards but he had some bloody good music!!!

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core or Advent Children!

Recap:

_Tseng coughed, blood spluttering forth from his lips as it ran down his chin in thick streams. His face twitched once, then his body slid sideways and landed dully against the metal floor of the chopper, crimson blood already forming a puddle around his motionless form, a single thin stream dripping over the edge of the entrance. _

_Th rebel huffed sadly as he turned on his heel._

"May Leviathan forgive you for your sins."_ With that he exited the air craft and dashed off into the darkness. The last thing Tseng saw before darkness consumed him was the panicked face of Zackary as he flung himself into the cabin and grabbed at Tseng's shoulder, shaking him violently, earning nothing but silence as dark eyes slid closed._

_---_

Warnings: Swearing, blood and possible yaoi smut... *Wink*

---

Chapter 5: Dying to love you...

"Tseng, Tseng!" Zack shook the Turk once more, desperation clear in his voice as he shook the man again. "Damn it man wake up! We didn't come this far so you could die on us now!" Zack lowered his ear to the dark haired mans lips, listening for even the faintest intake of breath. His eyes widened when he did hear breath being drawn, though it was shallow, too shallow for comfort. He lifted his head and checked his pulse, again he was still alive, but his heart was only barely beating. _"Shit...shit shit shit SHIT!!" _Thought Zack as he flipped out the cell phone and hit redial. The line rang once before it was answered by Cissnei.

"_Tseng?" _Zack growled.

"Where the hell are you!" The line was silent, then he received an answer.

"_We're almost there, maybe another half hour?" _Zack pulled at his hair as he glanced at the Turk.

"Well get here faster Tseng's hurt!" There was a gasp over the steady humming of the chopper and Zack could have sworn he heard Sephiroth of all people curse in the background.

"_How bad is he?" _

"He's bleeding to death! He was stabbed in the stomach by a frigging hunting knife and he's barely breathing!"

"_WHAT! Damn it keep pressure on the wound! You've gotta stop the bleeding, if he stops breathing use C.P.R! We're going as fast as we can here!"_ Zack growled, but stiffened when a shadow jumped into the cabin behind him, he was about to send a punch in the new comers direction but was promplty knocked on his ass when Reno suddenly dropped by Tseng's side. He watched as the red head ripped off the jacket Tseng had lent to him and balled it up, then pressed it firmly against the bleeding wound n the Turk's abdomen.

"Zack, see if you can find the medical kit." Zack was surprised at the commanding tone in the Turks voice, but nodded and retrieved the med kit nonetheless. He watched in mild curiosity as he ripped open the top and retrieved a syringe filled with a faint yellow liquid.

"Adrenalin?" Reno nodded as he used one hand to keep pressure on Tseng's wound and the other to rifle through the contents of the kit.

"If his heart stops that'll get it going again for a little while, now tell Cissnei to move her god damned ass!" Zack was about to do just that but blinked when he glanced at the screen. It would she hung up on him...

"Hey Reno, do you even know what your doing?" The red head glared up at the SOLDIER with surprising heat, but returned his attention to his hand as it sifted through the large kit, ripping out a thick bandage and another syringe. He wasted no time in ripping the lid off with his teeth and pressing the needle into the bloodied wound, he ignored Zack's questions and removed the needle, instantly putting the pressure back.

"That was a Coagulant. It'll help his blood clot faster, therefor stopping or at least slowing the blood flow from the wound." Zack stared at the red headed Turk.

"I take it you _do _know what your doing..." Reno grunted as he thrust the bandages at Zack.

"Wrap his shoulder, it's still bleeding a bit." Zack blinked, his eyes shifting from the bandages in his hands, to the bullet wound on the Turk's shoulder. With a shake of his head he gently ripped the sleeve off of Tseng's once white under shirt and began wrapping the bullet wound as Reno instructed. He was mildly surprised, the usually lazy, cocky and immature Turk had medical training, he didn't think the red head had that patiants for it! But he was cold serious at the moment as he kept one hand over the jacket covering the bleeding wound and the other over Tseng's wrist, keeping a continuous check on the unconscious mans pulse.

"Ok, done...Now what?" asked Zack as he finished tieing the bandage off. Reno glanced at the the SOLDIER's handiwork, satisfied with the work he nodded.

"There's nothing we can do until we get a proper medic in here...How much longer is Cissnei gonna be! He's gonna need a blood transfusion!" Zack blinked as he looked at the large puddle of blood under the mans body and his own feet.

"Hey, he's gonna be ok...right?" Reno's face scrunched up for a moment, then a sob escaped his throat.

"I don't know." He said as he whipped his eyes on his shoulder. "I really don't know..." Zack eyed the red head sadly, he could tell it was taking a lot of self control for Reno to remain as calm as he was. He sighed as he pulled out the cell phone again. He stood and edged around Tseng and Reno, then hopped out of the chopper and moved to lean against the cliff side. He flipped open the phone and hit redial again.

---

Cissnei stared after the stolen chopper for a moment longer, watching it's form vanish into the thick cloud cover above Midgar. She couldn't believe it, Tseng, of all people had just stolen a company Battle Helicopter to fly to Wutai, by himself to search for a dead man...

It was suicide!

She started slightly at the heavy hand that dropped onto her shoulder, turning her head to find Rude standing beside her with his hand on her shoulder.

"It's Tseng..." Cissnei blinked, then growled.

"I know it's Tseng! That damned fool just-"

"As I said, It's Tseng...He'll be fine." Cissnei blinked, then folded her arms over her chest as she raised her gaze back to the clouds.

"I really hope your right Rude..."

---

3 hours...

3 mother fucking hours and still no contact! What was the Wutain bastard doing! The least he could do was call in and tell her he was alright!

"_God damn it Tseng your such a selfish FUCK!" _Of course it wasn't true, he had just flown into an enemy hot spot to save the man he loved...

"Fuck..." muttered Cissnei as she leaned her head on her arms ontop of the table she was sitting at outside the Hanger. She would have dozed off if someone hadn't cleared their throat behind her to get her attention. She turned to find one man she didn't think she'd see for a while. "Lieutenant Hewely! How can I help you?" Angeal sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Have you seen Zackary?" Cissnei blinked, then frowned.

"Um, no I haven't...Did you check with Rude?" Angeal nodded.

"He's not in any of his usual places, I though he might've come here to talk to you about Tseng..." The female Turk tilted her head in thought.

"Did you check the old church in the Sector 5 slums?" Angeal nodded again.

"As I said, I've checked all of his usual places, even the flower girl, Aeries hasn't seen him since yesterday." Cissnei raised a brow, then shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry Lieutenant, I haven't seen him." Angeal sighed.

"Alright, I'll keep looking, thank you for your time." With that the First Class walked off in search of his pupil. Cissnei blinked when she suddenly met with a pair of neon green eyes.

"General? You too?" Sephiroth shook his head lightly.

"I know where Zackary is." Cissnei raised both brows at that.

"You do? Well then you should tell Lieutenant Hewely, he's looking for him." Sephiroth shook his head again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, he..._hitched a ride_ with Tseng." Cissnei's face went blank at that.

"He _what?"_

"He's on that helicopter, probably hiding in one of the weapon crates..." Cissnei's eyes narrowed, she was going to kill Zack...But then again.

"...Well then, at least Tseng isn't alone..." Sephiroth nodded. He was about to comment on the boys tactics but was interrupted by music. He looked at Cissnei, who blushed at the odd look from the General. But upon seeing the caller ID snapped her phone open and answered it. "Tseng!" she heard a fain chuckle on the other end and frowned.

"_Not quite, but Tseng's here too. And Reno." _She gasped and pressed the phone to her chest, then turned to the General.

"It's Zack! He's with Tseng and they've found Reno!" Sephiroth let out a chuckle at that, she returned to the phone and said. "You found Reno! Is he alright? Is Tseng alright, we've been so worried!" she heard Zack sigh and frowned.

"_Reno's in pretty bad shape, but he'll live, Tseng's sporting a bullet in the shoulder but he's other wise fine. I'm fine to by the way, thanks for asking."_ She blinked at the kicked puppy tone and sighed.

"Where are you? Wait a minute how the hell are you there Zack? Oh never mind that now answer my first question!" she blinked when she realized she already knew how he was there, the General was giving her a funny look for it to. She pulled out her notebook from her pocket and clicked her pen.

"_600 degrees Northwest on the YinSai Coast, close to the end of the Island."_

"Uh-huh..." she wrote it down quickly and showed it to Sephiroth, who read it, then nodded and headed off towards the Hanger. She frowned when he emerged again a minute later sporting a smirk, he pointed at her from the distance, then jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. Cissnei followed his thumb and her eyes brightened as a second Battle Chopper was wheeled out with it's blades already at full prep_. _"Alright, I'm on my way with Rude and a medic, hold tight until we get there!" Cissnei sprinted up to the chopper nodding to Rude who was in the cockpit and to the white coat clad Hojo? What the hell was Hojo doing in the chopper? As if reading her thoughts the Professor pointed to a large bag of medical supplies. She couldn't help but raise a brow. But her other brow shot up when Sephiroth hopped in and sat himself next to Rude in the cockpit. "Er..." her phone was still to her ear so she heard what Zack seemed to shout at someone on the other end a moment later.

"_Yo Tseng, whadd'ya doing now?" _she blinked.

"Wait Zack put Tseng on I want to talk to him!" indeed she did, she wanted to give him the longest damn lecture he'd ever heard! She heard the reply from the Turk faintly in the background.

"_I'm getting the first aid kit from the chopper. Tell Cissnei to move it." _She sighed at hearing his voice, he sounded fine...If a little on the tired and worried side. She blinked when Sephiroth leaned around and looked at her with the earphones over his head and the voice piece over his lips.

"Strap in we're taking off." He said then leaned back around. Cissnei nodded and did as instructed.

"_He said to move it-"_

"Yes I know I heard the bastard! We're just taking off now hang tight." She heard the SOLDIER sigh then the phone clicked and went dead. She closed her own phone and shoved it back in her pocket. She then turned to Hojo, who was on the other side of her. "So, why's Shin-Ra's best nutty professor coming to the aid of a Turk?" Hojo merely smiled that sick smile of his.

"Oh the head Turk and I have a history my dear, I wouldn't want him to die so soon now would I?" Cissnei frowned.

"A history? What kind of history?" Hojo merely smirked.

"One that you needn't know about dear." The Turk glared at the old man, who laughed quietly to himself. She'd have to interrogate Tseng later to find out what this nut case was blabbering about...So she leaned back into the seat and remained quiet for the rest of the ride to YinSai Coast.

About two hours into the flight Cissnei's phone started ringing again. She snatched it up quickly and answered it without hesitation.

"Tseng?" she was met with Zack's panicked voice.

"_Where the hell are you!"_ she blinked then asked the General.

"How much longer?" Sephiroth leaned back around and said.

"30 to 45 minutes." Cissnei nodded and leaned back.

"We're almost there, maybe another half hour?"

"_Well get here faster Tseng's hurt!" _Cissnei gasped and leaned forward again.

"You have to hurry Tseng's been hurt!" She blinked when Sephiroth suddenly punched the door, leaving a nice sized dint as he swore.

"Fucken damn it!"

"How bad is he?" she asked.

"_He's bleeding to death! He was stabbed in the stomach by a friggen hunting knife and he's barely breathing!" _Cissnei's eyes widened as she relayed this information to Hojo, who instructed her to tell Zack. She blinked, not quite understanding the man.

"_WHAT_! Damn it keep pressure on the wound! You've gotta stop the bleeding, if he stops breathing use C.P.R! We're going as fast as we can here!" she added as she kicked the back off Sephiroth's seat as he continued to growl profanities. She listened to the other line, not hearing anything she frowned. "Zack?" after not receiving a reply she reluctantly closed the phone and lowered it to her lap. "Damn you Tseng...please be alright, you too Reno..."

"I'm sure the Turk's will be fine." Cissnei blinked as Hojo glanced at her. Was it just her, or was he sounding a little...worried? No, it wasn't worry for their welfare, something told her it was impatience with one of his 'specimens'. Gaia she hoped Tseng wasn't hiding anything concerning the man... She sighed and ran a hand through her aurbon hair, then she remember something as she unclasped her harness and moved to cling to the back of Sephiroth's chair.

"Sephiroth, how well do you know Hojo?" it was whispered as to not alert the Professor and the General seemed to take the hint and whispered as well.

"Quite well, why do you ask?" Cissnei frowned.

"Has he ever, at any stage had Tseng alone in one of his labs?" Sephiroth mirrored her frown and seemed to think it over.

"I've spent quite some time in Hojo's labs...I have seen Tseng there a few odd times but, nothing could suggest that Hojo's been doing his damned experiments on the man...At least, I hope not." The sudden anger in the General's eyes was enough to have Cissnei convinced. Tseng had a lot of explaining to do... That's when her phone rang once more. Though this time before she could lift it to her ear it was snatched from her hands by a black leather bound one.

"Zackary." Was Sephiroth's stern answer as he glared ahead of the chopper, the coast of Wutai now visible.

---

Zack's eyes widened at the stern tone. "Oh, ehehe...Hiya Seph! Um, what are you doing with Cissnei's phone?"

"_I'm on board the chopper with her that's what. Now what's Tseng's condition?" _Zack blinked, then pushed off of the cliff and headed back to the chopper, where he found Reno just as he had left him, only the man had scooted closer to his commander and now had his head propped on one of his outstretched thighs.

"Yo Reno, any change?" The red head looked up from his lover and Zack couldn't help but wince at the almost crimson hue of the mans eyes. It would seem his calm had slipped slightly...

"His breathing is starting to slow, he's dying..." Zack's eyes narrowed.

"You hear that Seph? He's DYING! So move your mother fucking prissy ass!" With that he snapped the phone shut and jumped into the chopper beside Reno.

"He's gonna be ok Reno, I promise." The red headed Turk snorted.

"Don't make promises you can't keep..." Zack sighed.

"_B-baka."_ Reno's head snapped down to stare into the half lidded eyes of his lover.

"T-Tseng?" the ravenette merely blinked drowsily. Then Reno remembered what he had said, in Wutainese of course but he could understand it fluently. "Hey, who you callin an idiot yo? Your the one who got stabbed!" Zack blinked.

"Baka? What the hell man?" Reno sighed.

"It's Wutainese for idiot. The guy with a hole in his stomach and half his blood on the floor calls _me _an idiot." Zack snickered lightly. Reno looked back to Tseng and adjusted his grip on the jacket, jumping slightly when it caused Tseng to gasp. "S-sorry." He muttered as he removed his hand from Tseng's wrist. "How awake are you?" The head Turk remained silent for a moment as his groggy mind thought.

"'nough t' know you've been cry'n." Reno blinked at the slurred words, raising as brow when Zack grinned.

"I haven't been crying, what the hell are you on? I'm a Turk yo, I never cry." Tseng's lips twitched at the corners lightly.

"'m not 'n an'thin...'m jus' miss'n few liters a blood." That made Zack chuckled.

"Wow, he's out of it." Reno smiled slightly as he brushed a loose strand of raven hair from Tseng's face.

"Blood loss can do that to a person ya know." Zack just huffed, but he suddenly stiffened when he heard the faint hum of a chopper.

"You hear that?" Reno frowned, then his face lit up.

"Go show them where we are!" Zack didn't need to be told twice, he was already out the door before Reno finished speaking.

---

"There they are!" Sephiroth winced as Cissnei all but flew over the shoulder of his chair and landed in his lap, her finger pointed at a spot on the glass, but upon looking beyond he saw the waving form of Zack running along the waters edge. He winced again when Cissnei's foot came dangerously close to his crutch when she jumped back over the chair to harrang Hojo into getting his gear ready. He turned to face Rude, who was wearing a rather broad smirk.

"You do realize I almost lost my dignity to that woman's shoe?" Rude just laughed at Sephiroth's expense.

A//N Whoa that was a long chapter...Tell me what you thought of it! REVIEW!

Pairings:

RenoxTseng

AngealxZack

Possible SepirothxCloud

Maybe even RudexAeries!


	6. All that I've got

A//N Sorry for the wait I just got back from horse riding. My ass, back and shoulders are SO sore...And I jut got out of a hot bath so yeah...And another thing, I don't know if Tseng has any real last name, so I'm just gonna go with the one that pops up every now and then ok!

I do not own FF7 or FF7CC

Recap:

"_There they are!" Sephiroth winced as Cissnei all but flew over the shoulder of his chair and landed in his lap, her finger pointed at a spot on the glass, but upon looking beyond he saw the waving form of Zack running along the waters edge. He winced again when Cissnei's foot came dangerously close to his crutch when she jumped back over the chair to harras Hojo into getting his gear ready. He turned to face Rude, who was wearing a rather broad smirk._

"_You do realize I almost lost my dignity to that woman's shoe?" Rude just laughed at Sephiroth's expense._

---

Warnings: Swearing as usual...

Just a quick thing for you all to figure out! And no JAKE you cannot answer this question because you know the answer.

The prize for getting this question right is two fresh updates for their fav fic on my profile!!!

The question is: What is the significance of each chapter name in this fic?

Hint: It has only a small part to do with the plot of the chapter!

This chapter is gonna be a little odd, as in odd humor everywhere...it'll get more serious further down...

---

Chapter 6: All that I've got...

Numbness was the first thing he felt when he surfaced from the depths of unconsciousness. Then soon enough the sensation of being held under water made itself known...

Unusual, but not unfamiliar.

It was cold, extremely so, but it was also scorching hot...

"_Where am I?"_ A question that needed answering as slanted eyes slowly slid open, only to scrunch shut again at the intense burning sensation it wrought. Burning aside, he now knew where he was...

He had gleaned only an odd green muddle...

He remembered it well enough to know he was submerged in yet another Mako tank...

---

Reno was pissed...

Oh he was pissed!

First he gets ambushed in Wutai, then taken hostage and interrogated without mercy. Finally gets rescued by his lover, who later winds up half dead. Found and rescued once more by familiar faces and taken back to Midgar...then ZIP! He was helped out the chopper by Rude, then...nothing!

WHAT THE HELL!

And to make matters worse, Tseng was missing from the infirmary he now resided in, and no one could give him an explanation, not even Cissnei who had been by her commanders side _the whole time! _He had woken up stiff and sore to a bleach white ceiling in a bleach white bed with nothing but bleach white pants on with no sense of time and to top it all off...a headache that would make a damn Behemoth whine...But hey! At least then when he had woken up he'd woken to find Tseng in the bed right next to his! But then he went back to sleep, woke up once again and BAHM, no Tseng. He was not enjoying his recovery...

Reno sighed as he ran a hand through his crimson mop, dimly thinking it needed a good wash. He was once again left worrying for Tseng, and not a damned soul could ease his worry by telling him 'hey don't worry he's just down the hall'. The Wutainese Turk had just up and gone _poof._ Even the _Great General Sephiroth_ was left stumped. Cissnei said she had a theory, but she wasn't sharing, and that made him angry. So he was left alone sitting cross legged on that damned bleach white bed with nothing to do except twiddle his thumbs and say 'how high' when the doctors said 'jump'. Reno, was far from amused...

---

If we thought Reno was having a bad day, then what the hell ever happened to Zack? Oh, wait lets see...

"But I don't wanna run!"

"I don't care, you were stupid enough to aid in stealing a company chopper and fly to a restricted war zone _without _telling me. So now you have to face your punishment. Now, run until your legs drop off, then run on your hands until they drop off, then I'll think about calling it a day."

Lieutenant Angeal Hewely, First Class SOLDIER, was not showing mercy...

And Captain Zackary Fair, First Class SOLDIER, was feeling the worst of it...

---

Now hows about our General?

Can anyone say _Paperwork?_

_---_

All the odd on goings aside, Hojo was far from impressed. One of his most prized 'specimens' had gone and got itself damaged...

And he was left doing the repair work...

Of course it wasn't an entire loss, at least now he could improve on his work without worrying about being shot at or fly kicked into a wall...like last time. He had to admit, those Wutai men were flexible little bastards...

But other then that, he now had his chance to improve this particular project. The first time he had stumbled upon this one was at least 20 years ago. He had been 'handed' a rather small child for what ever purpose he saw fit, naturally he wanted to run a few tests on the child, and those tests had proven that the child was a perfect specimen for a particular project...a project codenamed:

MALICE...

Of course it had taken many, many years of tedious experiments and uncounted injections, but eventually it had yielded results. If only minor ones, but he was contented with that for now. Because as it were, his years of hard work would take time to mature. He was more then happy to sit back and watch, even if it meant nearly getting shot in the head!

Tseng Shion, Head of Shin-Ra's infamous Turk's, was more then he appeared...

It was only a matter of time before his truest nature was awakened...

Hojo was more then pleased...

Because his latest creation shamed the CHAOS Project by _far._

But first things first...until such times as MALICE made himself known, he would ensure the Turk remained alive and in top condition.

He was wishing the man would refrain from taking knives to the stomach...if anything.

---

**Name: **

_**Shion, Tseng**_

**Age: **

_**26**_

**Gender:**

_**Male**_

**Origins:**

_**Tonisai, Wutai Mainlands**_

**Rank:**

_**Head of the Shin-Ra Turk department**_

**Status:**

**|_**

**Restricted Access-Inquiry Terminated**

Cissnei blinked at the screen before her, hand covering the keyboard as she read then re-read the contents layed out. "Restricted Access huh? Too bad I'm a Turk." With that her fingers glided over the Keyboard, accessing pathways and unlocking hidden holes. She was good...she was a Turk! Cissnei blinked when the screen lit up with something she hadn't expected.

**Science Department security detail code: 26 46 8465 47 43**

**Gateway code: 23 HGU 834 **

**Connected File: Department of Science recent report**

**Attached link: Project's A-Z**

Cissnei's eyes were the size of diner plates as she read the last section. Was it just her, or had she just stumbled upon Shin-Ra's dirty little secrets? With a shiver of anticipation Cissnei clicked on the main file, blinking as the screen was engulfed in a series of code, numbers and letters all in gibberish. She frowned when everything blinked once, then went blank. "What the hell?" With that she typed in a few more command prompts, only to fix nothing. With a disappointed sigh Cissnei pushed back from the table and leaned into her chair. That had been all for nothing... "Bummer..." with that she was about to stand and go see Reno, but something flickered on her screen instantly drawing her back to it. It flickered once, then twice, then the code returned, then seemed to sort itself out.

**Detail Security: N/A**

**Code Passage: N/A**

**File: Science Department Alpha Recent studies **

**( Project M )**

Cissnei's eyebrows were in her hairline at this as she clicked on the link, only to groan at what popped up next.

**Security ID Code: . . .**

**Secured Password: . . .**

"What a pain the ass..." Cissnei was good, but she wasn't that good. For this, she'd need Reno! With that she pulled out the cable and picked up her laptop, careful to keep the screen hidden she swiftly made her way to the Infirmary. Reno was the best when it came to hacking into stuff, he wouldn't seem like the brainy type, but then you would think about how many times he was busted playing games on a company computer, when there was a damn firewall cutting anything remotely similar to a game off! He was a computer genius...

With a smile and wave she entered the white walled infirmary, passing the doctor at the front counter. She made her way to the end of the corridor and entered the room holding her friend. They had moved him from the Observatory sector to the Recover sector. She was relieved to see him awake and sitting up in bed, either way had he been sleeping she would have 'woken him up' anyway. He looked up to her and smiled faintly. Oh god he was still worrying about Tseng...

"What Ciss, what's up?" he asked as he nodded to the laptop held open against her chest. Cissnei looked around the room, then closed the door.

"Your never gonna believe this. I was looking up some details on Tseng, I was trying to find out what Shin-Ra had done with him you know? But I came upon this instead." With that she handed the computer to Reno and sat behind his shoulder and pointed to the codes.

**Security ID Code: . . .**

**Secured Password: . . .**

Reno raised a thin crimson brow. "Name and password huh? Come on Cissnei this is Mid Grade stuff!" The aurbon haired girl huffed.

"Yes for you maybe, now just into it will ya?" Reno snickered, pleased to have a distraction. He typed in a few codes of his own, running through sequence after sequence, it was all very confusing to Cissnei, but eventually he smirked.

"Name." He typed in what he had found. "Password." He typed that in as well. All together it said this:

**Security ID Code: 15693-23294-1758 UNIT ALPHA**

**Secured Password: *****************

The password was hidden, but as Reno clicked the forward button Cissnei was shocked to see the screen once again flicker into code. Reno eagerly ran his blue orbs over the information, clicking his tongue along the way. "Tsk tsk Cissnei, do you know what this stuff even is?" Cissnei shrugged.

"Shin-Ra's dirty little secrets?" Reno laughed.

"That's only the tip of the ice burg..." Cissnei blinked. Reno ran over the files and servers, but as he skimmed one file caught her gaze.

"Stop, what's this one?" She pointed around Reno to the bolded file named 'Project M'. She had seen that in the beginning... Reno clicked on it and they were both shocked into silence at what popped up.

**PROJECT MALICE:**

**Host subject:**

_**Shion, Tseng**_

**Status:**

_**Healing Stasis**_

**Ejection Schedule:**

_**Unknown**_

**Listed Personnel:**

_**Professor Hojo **_

_**N/A**_

_**N/A**_

_**N/A**_

_**N/A**_

**Host condition:**

_**Improving**_

**Stasis Statistics:**

_**12hrs remaining**_

_**Subject prematurely woken**_

Reno's eyes were wild as he re-read the page, Cissnei's eyes were watering slightly. She had a theory, but it shamed in comparison to the stone hard truth. Tseng was one of Hojo's 'experiments' and he had said nothing about it! And from the look of Reno even he hadn't been told...

"T-Tseng? What the hell is this?" she asked as she scanned over the page, soon enough her eyes landed on something that made her pale.

**Subject Tank 34A, switch to LIVE feed:**

Live feed, what did that mean? Her answer was apparent when Reno clicked on the link and they were met with a side panel of different function monitors. A steady zig zaging line showed Tseng's current heart rate, numbers showed his oxygen intake levels, his blood pressure, brain activity everything! But then the screen flickered to something that had them both gasping. It flickered once to a vacant platform with a control panel, then it flickered to a large tank filled with a glowing green liquid, instantly identified as Mako, it flickered once more to a close up of the tank and they were met with the half clothed form of their Commander submerged in the glowing tank, held in place by thin chains that wound around his wrists, ankles and even one around his neck! But that wasn't anything compared to all the thin tubes and cords inserted into his flesh at seemingly random areas, all with something oddly colored flowing through them...Reno was hissing and spitting like a pissed off cat next to her and she had to snap the computer shut before they saw something to set them both off, but before the lid was completely closed they saw slanted eyes snap open and chains suddenly strain against thrashing limbs.

A//N MWUAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! WHAT A TWIST! Sorry for nothing 'romantic' but I have to get this into the open before anything else happens. Review!


	7. Cut up Angels

A//N Who wants to know the deal with Project MALICE? I DO I DO I DO!!!! LMAO... Anyway I'll get onto right now then shall I?

Listening to: 'I'm A Fake' by The Used...

Watching: My computer screen XD.

Eating: Nothing...

Drinking: A.J (Apple Juice)

Temperament: Hypo!

Lol, as far as warnings go: When is there not swearing? Possible Nudity and violence...

I do not own FF7 yada yada ya, I do however own MALICE okidoki!

"Sharingan-Youkai." Normal talking

"_Sharingan-Youkai." _Thinking

"_**Sharingan-Youkai." **_Malice talking

---

Anyone figured out the answer to my question yet?

I guess not...

There's another hint up the top! Find it if you can!

---

Recap:

_Reno's eyes were wild as he re-read the page, Cissnei's eyes were watering slightly. She had a theory, but it shamed in comparison to the stone hard truth. Tseng was one of Hojo's 'experiments' and he had said nothing about it! And from the look of Reno even he hadn't been told..._

"_T-Tseng? What the hell is this?" she asked as she scanned over the page, soon enough her eyes landed on something that made her pale._

_**Subject Tank 34A, switch to LIVE feed:**_

_Live feed, what did that mean? Her answer was apparent when Reno clicked on the link and they were met with a side panel of different function monitors. A steady zig zaging line showed Tseng's current heart rate, numbers showed his oxygen intake levels, his blood pressure, brain activity everything! But then the screen flickered to something that had them both gasping. It flickered once to a vacant platform with a control panel, then it flickered to a large tank filled with a glowing green liquid, instantly identified as Mako, it flickered once more to a close up of the tank and they were met with the half clothed form of their Commander submerged in the glowing tank, held in place by thin chains that wound around his wrists, ankles and even one around his neck! But that wasn't anything compared to all the thin tubes and cords inserted into his flesh at seemingly random areas, all with something oddly colored flowing through them...Reno was hissing and spitting like a pissed off cat next to her and she had to snap the computer shut before they saw something to set them both off, but before the lid was completely closed they saw slanted eyes snap open and chains suddenly strain against thrashing limbs._

---

Chapter 7: Cut Up Angels...

He knew very well where he was, and he knew very well why he was there, all the more reason to get out! He wanted out, he wanted Reno, no he _needed _Reno! He needed to be held in his lovers arms before he went insane, he needed him more then anything!

He knew very well he would be let out soon enough, but he wanted out right now, though Hojo would keep him there until he was healed properly, and judging by the stinging sensation in his stomach he wasn't quite there yet. _"God damn it! How could I have been so stupid to let my guard down like that? I could have taken that rebel out easily! I could have had his heart in my hand before he hit the floor!" _He paused in thought at that. _"Now that's not me thinking..." _Oh he knew he'd probably do something like that, he did indeed have it in him to do so, but to think about it like that said one thing.

This Mako was not helping to keep his other self asleep...

"_This is getting to be very troublesome..." _He had nothing better to do at the moment other then either keep thinking to himself or let the drugs do their job and lul him back into sweet dreamless unconsciousness. He would have done just that if he hadn't heard Hojo speak to him through the glass of the Tank, so he humored the man and opened his eyes slightly to let the man know he was aware.

Seriously, don't do him any favor's or anything...

"Ah, I see your awake Turk, good. It's taken quite some time to get you back in a tank where you belong. You were a very bad boy when you broke out, and I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get you back..." Tseng hated this man, he did with every figer of his being. Ever since he was handed to the loon as a child he had hated him. He hadn't been nearly 6 years of age when he was subjected to harsh Mako showers, painful injections and agonizing experimentation. No child should have been subjected to such evil...

Though he did have a friend throughout the process...

Even if they kept it a secret between them Sephiroth and he had grown up together in the labs. Of course Sephiroth was two years older then himself...but hey they knew each other well and would do anything to help the other. Which reminded him, where was the Silver Elite now anyway? He was usually right in front of him, talking at random to keep the time flowing...

Oh wait, he had broken out a few years too early, so Sephiroth would be unaware of his current predicament.

"Now as far as your stats go your healing up nicely. Though I'm highly disappointed in you my boy, how could you have let something so simple harm you? Did I not train you better then that?" Tseng winced at that, the words bringing back rather painful memories of his time in the labs. "Now, I want to know your current temperament. Are you at ease?" Tseng was tempted to say get fucked, but the breathing piece lodged down his throat made it a little difficult. So he subjected to nodding his head as much as the restrained position allowed. Hojo seemed to deflate at that. "Oh well I'm sure there's something we can do to change that. I want to get that other side of you out in the open so I can run a few tests..." Tseng scoffed, but regretted it when it caused himself to cough. Hojo laughed. "Careful boy, you don't want to choke yourself now do you?" Tseng was tempted, oh was he tempted. If only to piss Hojo off... He was almost glad when the man gave a huff and walked off. He let his eyes slide shut again, listening to his own thoughts. He wouldn't let himself loose control now, not after four years of no accidents. But the next thing he heard was said through the speaker in the tank, and he couldn't stop himself. "I was thinking about that red head you keep around, I'm curious to see how well he'd hold up against my 'curious nature'." That had his eyes snapping open and his arms instantly straining against the chains.

He'd die before he let Hojo even _look _at Reno...

He couldn't stop the mental images the sick bastard had put in his head with his words. He himself had screamed during some of the things Hojo had done to him. And the thought of a screaming Reno was enough to have him breaking the chains with ease and his head to slam forward into the glass, shattering it with the force used and his slanted dark eyes to shift to a fierce glowing gold with slits for pupils and jagged black streaks to form on either cheek. He couldn't have been happier when the sound of Hojo's panicked shouts echoed through his ears...

---

Reno was livid, no he was absolutely _rabid!_

Tseng had lied to him...

No not lied, kept a very important thing about himself from him!

Reno was caught between leaving the bastard and finding him and burrying the man in his arms. Just the mere _sight_ of Tseng submerged in that tank was enough to have him sprinting through the halls of the Shin-Ra building, clad only in white medical pants that came to his ankles. He didn't know where he was going, but after seeing what he had seen, he could think of only one person with enough experience with Hojo to know something. So he didn't even realize when he skidded to a halt outside a door and almost kicked it down. He stomped in, face wild enough to look nuts and his crimson hair spiked out more then normal.

He was absolutely _rabid!_

All he needed to do was froth at the mouth...

Sephiroth started slightly at the sudden bang and snapped his head to the doorway, only to be met with a very homicidal looking Turk.

"Reno? What's wrong?" Before the man knew what was going on the red head was slamming his palms down on his desk and glaring at him, the General was half expecting him to foam at the mouth when he spoke.

"What the fuck is that bastard Hojo doing to Tseng!" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly at that.

"What's going on?" Reno just slammed the desk again.

"I just hacked into Hojo's files and guess what I found?" Sephiroth suspected and dredded the answer.

"What the fuck is Project MALICE! Where the fuck is Tseng? He's somewhere in this building submerged in a fucken tank of Mako but WHERE!" Sephiroth was slightly unnerved by the pure rage in the Turk's eyes. Wait in a tank?

"What do you mean submerged in a Mako tank? How do you know?" Reno just jumped over the desk, shoved the General back and turned to his computer. He repeated that process of hacking into Hojo's files, taking half the time he did before since he knew most of the codes now. When he pulled back he grabbed the General by the leather 'X' of his uniform and yanked him forward to look at the screen. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at the static panel, but when the screen flickered to the main camera his face paled and Reno's went blank. There was indeed a Mako Tank on the screen, but it was empty. The front of the glass was lying all over the ground with Mako pooling through out the room and two thin chains dangled uselessly in the tank. Reno's mouth fell open and Sephiroth was out the door and down the hallway before the Turk even had time to blink.

He knew what had happened, and damn if Malice didn't kill Hojo, _he _would.

---

Hojo wasn't scared, not in a million years. No, he was _ecstatic_! Project Malice had finally pulled through and become a success! But damn, maybe saying what he did about the red headed Turk wasn't the smartest thing after all, because Tseng...Or, Malice was not happy. He had recreated the same sequence used with the Chaos Project, only he had created his own form of a demon. The demon however seemed to have become a second personality inside the head Turk and was now ripping his staff to pieces in the next room! He had given it particular traits for ferocious close combat, not unlike Chaos, minus the huge guns and replace them with claws that could slice through anything like a hot knife through butter!

The only problem, Malice could _not _be stopped once he started...

Hojo winced when one of his staff members crashed through the observation window, landing only feet from his seated form. He was sat with one leg over the other in his chair, his knuckle in his mouth as he thought over his situation. The only way to get Malice to stop killing everyone was to calm him down enough for Tseng to take back control, if the Turk even wanted to that is... He was interrupted from his thoughts when an odd merry tune was whistled into existance. Hojo's eyes narrowed, it sounded like he was about to meet his own creation...what he was met with when the Turk entered through the sliding metal door was a little disapointing. Hojo was expecting some form of mutation at least! Horns, wings a tail even! But no, he was met with a very human looking experiment with only unnerving golden cat eyes, black claws and sharp fangs that glinted white when he smirked, and he could have sworn the Turk's hair was a lot shorter when he'd put him in the tank...by 3 feet at least...

"_**Well well well, what do we have here?"**_ said the Turk as he simply strode into the room. Hojo took up his clip board a scribbled a few notes concerning the black jagged markings marring the mans skin. There were twin streaks on his cheeks, neck, hips, wrists and ankles. He couldn't tell if there were any more on his legs due to the black pants he had left on the man. He wrote of the change in eye color and the slight change in facial structure, to elaberate his cheek bones were a little too high to be human. He watched as his specimen gave him a once over but jumped when his clipboard was ripping from his hands and sent flying out the broken window. _**"Hojo Hojo Hojo, what ever am I going to do with you?"**_ The man blinked as the Turk folded his arms and leaned on a hip.

"I have no idea, now be a good boy and stay where you are." With that Hojo moved over to a table and withdrew a syringe. The sight of the object seemed to annoy Malice because he stepped back and snorted.

"_**Just try it old man, see what ends up where."**_ Hojo blinked at the remark, silently realizing that Malice seemed to be in a placid mood, which was only safe if he remained as such. He sighed and lowered the needle, his attention returning to the creature before him.

"Are you going to be a good little specimen and cooperate?" his answer was a snort.

"_**No, I will not allow you to continue these inhuman acts of evil on my host, or any other being. To put it simply, Tseng and I, have had enough." **_Malice's topaz eyes narrowed when Hojo suddenly lowered his head, his shoulders quaking with mad cackles as he threw his head back and continued to laugh manically. _**"I fail to see the humor in this old man, or have you finally lost what little sanity you had?" **_His answer was another laugh as Hojo suddenly jabbed a bony finger at him.

"Oh I believe there is some humor here lad, because it doesn't matter if you've suddenly realized you have free will, because you can't change anything. I _made _you, so therefor I _own_ you." Malice's lips drew into a thin line as he stood back to his full height. The display only amusing the mad Professor more.

"_**You may have created me Hojo, but you don't control me."**_ With that clawed fingers circled around Hojo's throat and lifted him off the ground, the grip tightening until the man ceased his laughter and gasped. _**"You are a parasite Hojo, one I plan to eradicate!"**_ With that Malice drew his free hand back, the black claws lengthening to nearly 4cm in length, then thrust it forward, intent on carving the gasping scientists throat out. Malice's topaz eyes shimmered with rage when his hand was suddenly caught by a single leather clad one. Turning slitted eyes to the owner of the offending hand he growled deeply at seeing another pair off slitted eyes, only his mirrored a neon green.

"Malice, relinquish your control back to Tseng, now." Malice pulled his lips back to reveal lengthened and sharp fangs as he tightened his grip on Hojo's throat, his gaze never leaving Sephiroth's, even when the room echoed with the entrance of several others. Sephiroth's gaze remained firm as he tried to pull the clawed hand in his grip away from Hojo's throat, the claws only an inch from the sweat soaked flesh.

"_**Why should I let this **_**parasite **_**live after all he has done to Tseng and I? **_**You **_**even! You should want this man dead as much as we do!" **_Sephiroth shook his head slightly.

"It wont change anything, you know that as well as I do, besides he's of Shin-Ra, you wont live to enjoy your revenge should you end his life." Malice glared at Sephiroth, then glanced over his shoulder to see at least 6 elite troopers aiming their guns at his form. With a roar belonging to no human the raven haired demon yanked his hand free of the General's, then span on his heel, throwing the yelping Professor across the room and into a glass tube, the object shattering on impact. At the sudden hostile movement the elite troopers opened fire on the target even as Sephiroth tried to stop them. Malice smirked at the challenge, then with a swift motion he bowed his head against his chest as two dark shapes exploded from his back, instantly moving to wrap protectively around his form just in time to shield him from the bullets that upon impacting the now leathery texture of the inhuman appendages sizzled, then burned away to ashes. The troopers upon seeing the display gasped and drew back slightly, even Sephiroth took a single step back as he raised Masamune just in case.

Malice's shoulders quaked as laughter ripped from his throat, he removed his onyx and gold wings from around his form and flared them around his shoulders, revealing long golden horns that curved around his skull and pointed upwards from the tips, an onyx scaled tail swayed in warning behind his form, the end tipped with a double bladed axe shaped blade. His head tilted back slightly as he laughed harder. Gaia it felt good to be free... Then, as quick as the laughter started, it stopped and Malice's head snapped back down to level a dangerous glare at the humans in the room, all staring at him in awe and fear. Just as the troopers were about to open fire again Malice drew his left arm back, and with it his left wing, then swept both forward in a slicing motion. The troopers cried out as they were suddenly thrown back by a sudden burst of intense wind, only Sephiroth managed to remain standing through the unnatural gale of wind.

With his enemies distracted Malice turned and charged towards the opposite wall, tucking his wings against his back as he lowered his head like a battering ram and slammed his horns into the wall, the barrier instantly destroyed by the force of the blow as he simply continued through another three walls before he finally burst into the main stairwell with a barrage of rubble. Malice shook his head a few times to clear the dust and debris from his long ebony hair then raised his gaze to a flashing red light against the wall of the stairwell. His sensitive ears vibrated with the screeching alarm as the walls were lit crimson. He growled as he heard the pounding feet of approaching guards and started down the stairs at a swift pace, his long strides soon turning into powerful bounds as he used the opposite walls of the stairs to propel himself into the next flight. Upon passing a large black **2 **printed on the wall Malice smirked, then hissed when several shouts thundered up the stairs, alerting him to the upcoming danger. With no other choice Malice didn't bother trying the door, instead he readied himself, then burst through the wall with the 2 on it, instantly emerging at the top of the main stairs that led into the Shin-Ra buildings reception. Upon hearing a sharp gasp from behind him Malice swiveled to face his next opponent, his blade tipped tail swaying once again as his wings flared and a growl escaped his throat, the second his topaz eyes landed on the owner of the gasp they widened impossibly.

Sprawled backwards on the ground from avoiding the flying chunks of wall, was a wide eyed Reno, his azure gaze fixed on his face with confusion and fear.

"T-Tseng?"

---

Reno growled as he gave up his hopeless chase of the General. The man had all but flown down the hallways, leaving him to pant and call after him to slow down. "Damn it." He gasped as he leaned on his knees to regain his breath. He was by no means unfit, he had run almost three whole floors after the silverette, but without Mako it'd be impossible to keep up with the man. With a defeated wave after the General he stood back up and whipped his forehead. He needed to find that lab, but he couldn't go any further in only a pair of medical pants... with a curse he turned on his heel and dashed to the elevator, instantly punching the Turk's floor. He was just glad Tseng had insisted he keep a spare suit in his office!

Upon making it to his office he yanked out his suit and pulled it on, not even caring to put his usual amount of attention to it as he turned tail and made his way back to the elevator, keen on getting to the main floor to find out exactly where those labs were, though he managed to grab an EMR on the way out the door. He stood impatiently in the tiny compartment as it descended, his EMR tapping the side bar as he leaned on his hip. He raised his gaze to the flashing numbers on the top of the hissing doors, watching it flick from 6 to 5 then to 3, just as it reached 2 however the elevator lurched to an emergency stop as an alarm suddenly blared into existence and the compartment lit up with a red light. With a loud stream of curses Reno kicked the door a few times, then punched the button panel. He dragged a hand down his face, then flicked on his EMR to 100%, with an inward curse at how this was coming out of his pay he rammed the electrified weapon into the control panel, smirking in triumph when it flashed and sizzled and the doors hissed open, only to stop halfway. He clicked his tongue and tried to pull them open the rest of the way, only to blink, then shrug. He switched off his EMR and turned side on to shimmy himself through the doors, letting out a victorious 'ah-hah!' as he dusted his hands together. He winced when the alarms blared against his ear drums, the sound becoming annoying very quickly.

With a growl he dusted his shoulder off randomly then turned to find himself on the 2nd floor, he stared at the long red carpeted flight of stairs with a flat look, then slapped his forehead, this was going to get old real fast. With another sigh he took one step before letting out a curse and yelp as the wall beside him suddenly seemed to explode outwards. He jumped back but tripped and landed on his back with a hard exhale, he inwardly cursed whatever had caused the wall to explode and was about to climb to his feet but blinked when his eyes caught sight of something black in front him. He narrowed his gaze as the dust cleared, taking in the sight of large leather wings, golden scales running from the base of the appendages that seemed to then fade into deep black as it reached the crook, where two sharp spikes jotted out, one longer then the other, both curving inwards towards the golden horns that seemed to crown around a head of silken ebony hair that descended to the lower back of the creature before him. Then he saw a thick, dangerously tipped tail sway into view, only the base started in black scales, then lightened into gold all the way to the axe like tip, that seemed to flick at random intervals. He drew his gaze upwards to meet a very familiar face, only it wasn't as familier as he thought, the cheeks were streaked with jagged black lines and the eyes were slitted gold...but the face still screamed one name as a sharp gasp slipped past his lips.

"T-Tseng?"

A//N HANG OFF THAT CLIFFY PEOPLZ MWUAHAHAHA! Ah-hem, sorry ehehehe...Anyway what'cha think? I finally got over that writers block ahaha! Anyway, I'd love some reviews instead of just favorites people...come on revieeeeeewwwww! Or I'll kill Reno! MWUAHAHAHA! ...Correction, I'll make Malice kill Reno! REVIEW TO SAVE RENO!


End file.
